peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Aftermath/Ending (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
(Later that day, after relocating Starlow's throne in a safer hiding spot where she will never fall into the wrong hands again at Moogle Village, Crash’s team and their friends just threw Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare in a portable jail cell being carried by two Moogle police porters. After that, as the Moogle police porters carried the cell away, the group talked about this happily) Crash: Good riddance. Dingodile: Yeah, mate! Good riddance to a trio of bad rubbish. (Bowser's group clamored in agreement) Moogle Police 1: We shall see to it that this never happens again, kupo. Moogle Police 2: (Jokingly) And have those traitorous bounty hunters think of their bad behavior. (He winks. They then chuckled at the second Moogle Police’s joke. Suddenly, a Moogle blew a horn and the group realized) Spyro: Oh, right! Mario: Aku-Aku’s gonna bless us for saving both Slumberland and the outside world. Greasy: But didn’t Aku-Aku say…? Mario: (Finishing for him) That he’ll say a few things to you and your friends before blessing you? (Bowser’s group nodded) Luigi: Just wait and see when we get there. (They run to the direction of the ceremony. At the village hall, everyone was gathered to see the blessing, which is Aku-Aku giving medals to the heroes. Then she spoke up to the crowd as her smile faded) Aku-Aku: I have a few words to say to the Bowser, his eight Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Toon Patrol, the Fearsome Four, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger before blessing them. (He went up to them with a calm stern look, much to the confusion and concern of Bowser’s group) Aku-Aku: I’ve been told a great deal by Crash’s team about your actions, Bowser, Koopalings, Team Rocket, Toon Patrol, Fearsome Four, Dingodile, and Tiny. First, you worked for Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates to get rid of these heroes…. (Gestures to Crash’s team. Bowser’s group calmly, but sadly, realized that he’s lecturing them before their blessing) Aku-Aku: Then you were abandoned by the enemy, caused mischief while trying to look out for yourselves, temporally feigned innocence to join Crash’s team to get even with the enemy, forced into betraying Crash’s team by making a deal to save your friends who were held hostage by the enemy…. (During this speech, Bowser’s group grew glum from those painful moments) Junior: We get it…. (Then, Aku-Aku says this to Bowser’s group’s surprise) Aku-Aku: However…. (He softly smiled again) Aku-Aku: Despite all of that, you redeemed yourselves and helped saved us all. And I thank you. (Bowser's group smiled happily at the last thing Aku-Aku said. Then he placed medals on them too as everyone cheered. Then Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers walked up to Bowser’s group and spoke up) Crash: You showed great teamwork with us. Spyro: By showing the true meaning of teamwork to both our teams. Mario and Luigi: We mean it. (Flattered, Bowser’s group rubbed their hands behind their heads) Bowser: Thanks. Junior: Yes, thanks. Greasy: Gracias. Quackerjack: You’re too kind. Crash: So, we were wondering…. (Bowser's group gave a confused look) Crash: Since you proved yourselves worthy…. Spyro: We got one question…. Mario: Wanna join the Lost Orphans? Cynder: And Fearsome Four, do you want to join my clan? (Surprised, Bowser's group contemplated) Bowser's group: Really? (Crash nods) Crash: We look out for each other. Luigi: Like you guys do for each other. Mario: So, you in? Cynder: And are you in the clan, Fearsome Four? (Even the Lost Orphans and Dragon Elders nodded in agreement as Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and Cynder held their hands out to shake theirs. Overwhelmed with emotion, Bowser, the Koopalings, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile’s lips quivered as tears streamed down their eyes, touched by the offers. Even Bushroot, Liquidator, and the Toon Patrol smiled softly at the offer. Then, they nodded, and accepted the handshakes, making everyone happy. Suddenly after Bowser and Crash shook hands, Crash pulled Bowser up to him and hugged, much to the Koopa leader’s surprise. Then overwhelmed with emotion, this time happy, he hugged him back, and everyone cheered. Then after the ceremony was over, the London group are all ready to go home to London as Aku-Aku, Crash’s team, and Crash’s team’s new teammates, as well as the Fearsome Four, now part of the Dragon Elder clan, helped pack their souvenirs on their ship to bring home, and the souvenirs consisted the medals, some treasure, and the weapons from King Gator and the Gulp’s lair) Kit: Thanks for all the help, guys. Spyro: Don’t mention it. (Then they boarded and with Misty's group’s fairy dust, the ship flew away into the sky heading for London. During their flight, everyone was enjoying themselves. As Harvey, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly enjoyed the view, Max turned to the four boys and the three girls) Max: Thank you. Harvey, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly: For what? Max: For making me a true believer. (Crash’s group walked up by them as Harvey, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly smiled) Harvey, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly: (Nods) You’re welcome. Crash: (Jokingly) And we’re pretty sure we’ll be able to spot Bigfoot and the Unicorn for you. Luigi: (Jokingly) Just so long as they don’t hide. Spyro: (Jokingly) Yeah. Mario: (Jokingly) Especially since they’re shy. (Max started to chuckle) Max: (Chuckling) Thanks for that tip. (The group laughed a little. Suddenly, after the laughter finished, Bowser's group, particularly Bowser and the Koopalings, slowly became sad upon seeing Peach and Daisy enjoying the view. The group noticed and got concerned) Daisy: You okay? Roxanne: Is something wrong, guys? Bowser: (Sadly with a smile at first) Yeah, we had a fun time, despite all the dangers…. (Then sadly with no smile) However…. Roy: (Sadly) You’re going home so soon. Junior: (Sadly) My family, friends, and I liked you guys very much. Iggy: (Sadly) It’s just that we’re not ready to say goodbye now. Larry: (Sadly) Especially after a short visit. Lemmy: (Sadly) Tell us about it, Larry. (Feeling sad too, the group went up to them with reassuring smiles) Peach: But we’ll come back to visit. Megavolt: (Sadly) I know…. (He starts tearing up) Megavolt: (Voice breaking) It’s just…. (He fights the urge to cry, but broke down a little) Megavolt: (Crying) We never had good friends like you. (Bowser's group started crying a little, too, that they, including Bowser, went up to the London group and hugged them) Psycho: (Crying) We’ll miss you so much. Meowth: (Crying) Come back soon. James: (Crying) And take care. (The London group then smiled reassuringly and hugged them in comfort as Crash’s team and Aku-Aku watched with smiles. After the embrace finished, Bowser rubbed his tears away with his fists as he sniffled while Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy pulled their handkerchiefs out, blew their noses on them, and wipes some tears away. Peach, Basil, and Dawson hugged the three in comfort and feeling better slowly, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy hugged them back) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: Thanks. Dawson: Take care of my handkerchief. Peach and Basil: And ours. (Realizing they're still holding them, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy smiled and nods) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: We will. Iggy: We need it more than you guys anyway like you said before. (Peach then walked up to Bowser) Bowser: (Blushing) Well, Peach.... Tell everyone about me and my group's redemption and tell them we said hi, okay? Peach: (Smiling softly) I will. (She then kissed Bowser's cheek, making him blush even more. With that said and done, Bowser's group cheered up and while Bowser calmly snapped out of his blushing, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy put their handkerchiefs back in their suit pocket and shells. Suddenly, Tawna sees Big Ben) Tawna: There it is! Home! (Then with that, the ship flew towards the Spellman house. Six weeks after this in London, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy have published a sequel book from their original and like the original, that too, is a best seller. And accompanying the book signing today are Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, Molly, and Harvey, having played along with their “Secret dream,” and yes, Timmy and Tecna have been told of Bowser's group now being part of Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ team, along with the Fearsome Four also being part of the Dragon Elder clan. Anyway, after the book signing is over, the group got ready to go out and eat. And with them are five mice, one adult, and four children. The adult is a male anthro mouse with light brown fur, a red mustache and sideburns, curvy ears with pink interiors, a black nose, a Scottish accent, and wearing glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red bow tie, a green apron, green pants, and brown shoes. He is Hiram Flaversham, Olivia’s father. The first child mouse is a 12 year old male anthro mouse with taupe fur, a light red nose, green eyes, curvy ears with pink interiors, and wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt. He is Martin Brisby, Elizabeth’s son and Basil’s stepson. The second child mouse is a 4 year old male anthro mouse with light brown fur, a light red nose, brown eyes, curvy ears with pink interiors, and wearing a light green short-sleeved shirt. He is Timothy “Timmy” Brisby, Elizabeth’s other son, Basil’s other stepson, and Martin’s little brother. The third child mouse is an 11 year old female anthro mouse with light brown fur, blue eyes, curvy ears with pink interiors, and wearing a pink ribbon on her head and a purple sleeveless with a dark purple patch on the skirt and a lilac bodice. She is Teresa Brisby, Elizabeth’s daughter, Basil’s stepdaughter, Martin’s little sister, and Timmy’s older sister. And the last child mouse is a female anthro mouse who is the same age as Olivia with pale blonde fur, a light red nose, brown eyes, curvy ears with pink interiors, and wearing a seafoam green sash tied in a ribbon around her waist. She is Cynthia Brisby, Elizabeth’s other daughter, Basil’s other stepdaughter, Martin and Teresa’s little sister and Timmy’s other older sister. They then arrived at the restaurant with even Goofy, Baloo, Rebecca Cunningham, Baloo and Rebecca’s twins, Ryan and Susan Cunningham (Who are apparently Molly’s baby brother and sister and with Susan nicknamed “Suzy”), and Peg Pete accompanying them, and six weeks ago on Sabrina's 13th birthday, Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth's gifts they, along with Elizabeth's children, made for Sabrina were in fact handmade rag doll versions of Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers and that same night, Crash's team gave Sabrina their own birthday gifts for her in the form of rag doll versions of Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' team, including Bowser's group. Anyway, back to the present day as they enter the restaurant. And also, Hiram and Basil and Elizabeth's children were told of the adventures and they believe them) Tecna: Okay, guys. Basil: Let’s get reserved. (They enter and sat together) Timmy: So basically, Starlow is safe, right? Tawna: That’s right. Tecna: And where did Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare go to jail? Tawna: In a far off ice prison realm. Martin: Well, good for those traitors. Hiram: Indeed. (They laugh. Then Max turned to Roxanne) Roxanne: You seemed more social to me than six weeks ago, Max. Max: It’s because Crash and his team gave me the courage to be social to you. And if it weren’t for that, you and I wouldn’t have started to date each other as well. (Max and Roxanne touched hands lovingly) Roxanne: And we accepted each other’s phone numbers this time. (Max nods with a smile. Then the four mouse children turned to Basil and Elizabeth) Teresa: Mom, Dad, do you think we'll visit Crash and his friends as well? Martin and Timmy: Yeah, could we? Basil: I'm sure you will. Elizabeth: Exactly. Cynthia: Tonight! Elizabeth: (Giggles a bit) Another night, we will. Martin, Timmy, Teresa, and Cynthia: Deal. (They then got their orders. Outside in the sky, Crash’s team, including Bowser's group, the fairies, and Aku-Aku, saw the whole thing with proud smiles while floating up there and turned to each other) Crash: Shall we go home now? Group: Yeah! (Then with that, they flew up back to the second star on the right back to Slumberland) The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studio Production Songs playing in order during the end credits: I Will Always Be With You by Helen Darling and Danny Frazier Peter Pan by Kelsea Ballerini Fly With Me by Jonas Brothers Lost Boy by Ruth B (And after the credits, Cortex, Ripto, and Pinstripe's voices are heard) Cortex: Well, what can we say? Ripto: It's a happy ending! Hello? Anybody out there? Cortex and Ripto: Is anybody listening to us? Pinstripe: Just forget it, Captain and Admiral. Cortex: (Flatly) Fine. Ripto: (Flatly) Nobody cares about us pirates. And that's The End! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies